Lunacy
by loonyluvgood
Summary: Luna Lovegood knew that Harry Potter could never be interested in her. She would just have to put her dreams aside and forget the boy she loved....the Boy-Who-Lived. Really bad summary, don't be afraid to check this out! HP and characters aren't mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Luna

"Luna?" Harry Potter whispered softly into her ear, each word dancing around her heart like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna closed her eyes as he continued, "I can't imagine life without you..Promise you'll love me forever?"

"Yes Harry...oh yes..." BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Luna! LUNA! Wake up already! GET UP!"_ Ugh._ _Why did I have to buy the talking alarm clock? _ "Accio Clock!" It flew over to her, and she gently turned the gears on the side of the clock. _Perhaps charming that muggle clock wasn't such a great idea after all..and not just because it took me from Harry…_ Luna was tired of it all being just a dream. But what could she do? Harry worshipped the ground Ginny Weasley walked on, and Luna was always just that strange girl from Ravenclaw who believed in Nargles and Wrackspurts. Not to mention that Ginny was one of the few friends she had, and she wasn't about to lose that. No, Harry was Ginny's, and she was just going to have to accept that. "Luna!! GET UP!" It wasn't the clock this time. Reluctantly, Luna yawned and got up from her bed, checking underneath it for Gulping Plimplies, as she got dressed and grabbed her books, leaving her dreamland where thestrals roamed free and Harry Potter was hers.

Luna ran her fingers through her long, dirty blond hair as she stared at Harry from across the Great Hall. "…And the mandrakes are thriving this year! Luna? Luna are you listening?" Neville longbottom said as he took a large sip of pumpkin juice. "Hm? Oh, yes, grand Neville!" she replied dreamly. "Luna, are you alright? You seem so lost lately..even for you," He said, grinning. "Oh yes, I'm fine . I've just been thinking about someone…" She smiled. "But that's not important..what were you saying?" She said, looking at Neville this time. "Yeah…mandrakes..well yeah, they've been..uh..will you go out with me?" He said, and as soon as he did, Luna could tell he regretted it. "I mean, only if you, uh, want too.."_ Well, he has always been a great friend. Always there for me. He really is a sweet boy. But Harry…no, Luna, its time to get over him. I have to get my mind off of him. _"I'd love to Neville!" she said happily. No one had ever asked her on a date before. Neville's eyes grew wide with glee. Apparently, no one had never accepted a date with him, either. "Great! Wonderful! Perfect! I mean, uh, where do you want to go?" He said hastily. Luna giggled and said amusingly "Neville, afternoon classes start in 10 minutes!" Neville blushed. "Oh, right. Well how about tommarow night? I'll meet you at the Ravenclaw common room, and we could go to Hogsmeade or something." "Sounds great Neville! I'll see you there," She replied with a smile as she picked up her books and walked away toward Transfiguration. Neville sighed. _Finally, I have something to love other than Herbology._

"A date? Luna that's wonderful!!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now you, Neville, Harry and I can double!" _The last thing I need is to see Harry…_ Luna thought. "I don't know Ginny, maybe next ti—"

"No trouble at all! I won't take no for an answer! Tommorow night, the four of us at Hogsmeade!"

Luna looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her stringy blonde hair with contempt._ What should I wear? What should I do? What should I say? And Harry…?_ Luna groaned and looked through her closet again before finally deciding on her favorite yellow dress. She couldn't believe she had agreed to go on a double date with Harry coming along. This could be such a disaster! And then something hit her…perhaps it would make Harry..jealous? Luna smiled in spite of herself. Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Four butter beers please!" Harry said to the barman at the Three Broomsticks. "This ones on me, guys." He said smiling. _Such a sweet guy.._Luna thought.

"So Neville, how did you and Luna meet?" They all laughed. _Funny too._

"Very funny Harry. Anyway, wasn't it just terrible in potions today?" Neville grumbled. They all nodded in agreement. "What were we all expecting? We all knew this year that things would only get worse with Snape." Ginny replied.

"If only he had a heart." Luna said. "At least you have one, Luna.." Neville said looking at her. Ginny nudged Harry, smiling. "He's going to do it!" She whispered.

"Do what?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'll see…"

"Neville…" Luna said dreamily. But she was cut off and as Neville kissed her, she found herself kissing him back. Harry felt a surge of jealousy and anger at Neville.

"Neville! What are you doing!?" Harry said standing up. " Harry!!" Ginny said angrily. "Your ruining the moment!"

"What are you playing at?" Harry continued. "I'm kissing my girlfriend, you have a problem with that?" Neville exclaimed, giving Harry a warning look. _Girlfriend?_ Luna thought with a smile. " I..uh..sorry. I didn't know what hit me." Harry said, blushing as he sat down. "Perhaps it's the Wrackspurts. They just came out of hibernation, you know," Luna said, grinning. They all laughed, and Neville felt a rush of affection toward her. _She's perfect. _He thought.

As Harry and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower, Harry couldn't believe what he had done._ Why did I do that? Its not like I care about her.. she can go snogging anyone she wants…I don't care.._ Or did he?

"Harry. Harry!! Are you listening?" Ginny said. "I said I love you,"

"Oh..I..uh.." Harry stammered. "Harry?" Ginny's voice had gotten shaky, her eyes filling up with tears. "I have to go!" He said, running off and leaving Ginny stunned and confused.

"You did WHAT?" Ron asked angrily. "I didn't tell her I loved her." Harry replied with a twinge of guilt. "What are you playing at? That's my sister's heart you just broke!" Ron said, giving him a scathing look. "Harry, I thought you really cared about her. I thought you did love her." Hermione said gently.

_I thought I did too. I thought I was in love with her.. _He thought.

But something had definitely changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna skipped back to the Ravenclaw common room after yet another night with Neville

Luna skipped back to the Ravenclaw common room after yet another date with Neville.And when she got to her bed, she saw a note and 7 daisies laying there._I can't believe after all this time he's been my friend….I never thought of him as anything but…_ Luna thought to herself. She smiled as she picked up the note.

_My Luna,_

_I bet you are wondering why I left you a quite lame 7 daisies instead of a dozen roses. I'm afraid I've been a bit low on cash lately..but don't worry, I haven't forgetton about your birthday next week! A beautiful 17 year old you'll be…_

_Sweet dreams Luna._

_Your Nev._

Luna grinned and hugged the note to her chest. _I'd trade a million roses for these 7 daisies any day_. She couldn't have been happier. Happy that it was almost her birthday. Happy she had someone to share it with. And Happy that Harry was no longer the one lingering in the back her of her mind.

Ginny stared aimlessly at the fireplace at the Gryfindor common room. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. All that week people had been telling her the same thing: _Harry does love you.. He cares about you. Don't worry._ She had plenty of reason to worry. Her relationship with Harry was coming apart at the seams, her grades were slipping, and though her friends tried to help, nobody understood what was happening to her.

"….And I expect to be seeing you again tomorrow evening, Mr. Potter. Understood?" Snape said with his usually reproachful tone. Harry sped out of his office. His grades had been slipping as well.

._I know I love Ginny. Why couldn't I say it? Why can't I say it! _

As he walked through the halls, he realized he didn't know where he was going. A part of him said to turn around and go back to the common room. But something was pulling him further. It appeared to be just an ordinary broom cupboard…but something felt as though he had been their before..

He looked nervously at the doorknob, as he edged a shaky hand to it. And when he opened the door he knew. The Mirror of Erised._ Shows you what you truly desire…._ Harry reminded himself. He closed his eyes, afraid of who the mirror would show..but when he opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ginny's young, beautiful face smiling back at him._ I knew it._

Satisfied, he left the cupboard and continued to the common room to tell Ginny that he truly loved her.

And as he left, Neville let out a deep sigh from behind the mirror. The charm he had put on the mirror had worked.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas eve, and Christmas was already upon Hogwarts

It was Christmas eve, and Christmas was already upon Hogwarts. Fresh blankets of snow covered the ground, the sounds of crinkling wrapping paper could be heard throughout the halls, and on this very day, Luna Lovegood was 17.

She awoke from bed very quickly that morning, and this time without the help of the alarm clock. As she looked at herself in the mirror that morning, she couldn't help but remember what Neville had written earlier.._but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your birthday next week…_.

Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked to breakfast that morning. "Gin, you can't leave me here all alone for winter holidays," he said sadly. "You'll survive Harry," she said with a smile, kissing him lightly as they walked under a convenient sprig of mistletoe before sitting down next to Ron and Hermione. "ewo 'arry!" Ron said with his mouth full.

"Happy Christmas you two! You'll have to excuse Ron, he found the dessert bowl," Hermione said.

"Dingleberry muffins!" shouted Ron, stuffing the pastry into his mouth.

"Ron, do you have to eat like such a pig all the time?" Hermione said, sounding unmistakeably like Mrs.Weasley.

"Bacon!" he said, adding to the mix of food on his plate. And as he did, Neville sat down next to him. "Happy Christmas! Is Luna here?"

"Oh right, her birthday is today!" Ginny said, pulling out a neatly wrapped present from her robes. "What have you gotten her?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I sold my best plants to the nursery in Hogsmede to buy her this." He said proudly, pulling out a beautiful ruby ring from his pocket. Ginny gasped. Harry and Hermione stared. And Ron just sat there with his mouth wide open, showing a gross display of chewed scones.

"Nice Neville, but I don't think Luna was planning to have her wedding in the Ravenclaw common room." Harry said with a laugh. "Its not an engagement ring! It's a promise ring." he replyed.

" A promise ring?"

Luna just looked at Neville, speechless. "Oh Luna, I wanted to give this to you later..but now is as good a time as any. Luna, I love you. And I know that I'll only be gone a couple weeks for winter holidays, but I'll miss you. And I want you to know that. I always want you to know that. Will you take this?" he said, quite nervously holding up the ring.

_Oh my gosh. What do I say? I like Nev and all..but love? A ring? And…Harry?_

It was the first time she had thought about Harry in weeks….and it scared her.

With most people gone for the holidays, the only people in 7th year left at Hogwarts were Dean Finnagan, Parvati Patil, Harry, and Luna.

And although Luna tried her best to stay away from Harry, sometimes it was just impossible.

"That's a nice ring you have there, Luna." Harry said as he roamed the halls on the night of Christmas.

"Oh yes..its really beautiful. " she mumbled.

" Luna…if you don't mind..could I ask you something?" Harry stammered.

"Of course, Harry,"

"Do you really love Neville?"

Luna thought to say, oh, of course I love him Harry. But something in her told her to tell Harry the truth.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know.."

Harry looked into Luna's beautiful blue eyes with interest.

"Mistletoe." he said casuallly, looking above them.

"Careful, there could be…"

"Nargles." They said together.

Their eyes locked with a smile instantly.

And for once, neither of them had to think.

For once everything was perfect. And the kiss was more magical than anything Luna could have dreamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke early that morning and glanced at the clock

Harry awoke early that morning and glanced at the clock. 4:30. He thought about Luna, replaying the kiss over and over. He sat awake in bed, wondering what Luna was thinking about. If she was even awake…

He wondered what Ginny was thinking about. Ginny would be awake. _I can't tell her. I won't tell her. But I can't be with Luna. The mirror? The kiss was amazing…but I love Ginny…and I've hurt her too many times._ Harry laid out his school robes, pressing out the wrinkles off the edges. School would resume the next morning. He looked around in the empty common room as he packed away the maroon sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for him as she did every Christmas. And as he looked around, a picture of Luna caught his eye.

"Who's that?" Colin Creevy asked from across the coffee table at Neville's house.Colin lived across the street from Neville's. Neville passed her the picture of Luna he had been looking at. "Luna Lovegood. My girlfriend." he said, almost amazed he could actually say that. "I love her." Neville was never afraid to tell Colin what he thought. He was always a bit brutally honest…but he knew what he was talking about.

"Does she love you back?" he asked unwittingly. _Well duh. She's my girlfriend._ Neville thought…but then again..she had never said it directly..

"Well….yeah! Sure..I guess," he stammered. "She doesn't." he said blandly. _Excuse me?_

"What?! What do you know about my girlfriend?" he said standing up, angrier at him than he had been in a long time. "Sorry mate…but look at her eyes. Your holding her, and she's looking away…dazed. Confused. She seems to be looking at the head peaking out of the shot actually...who is that again?" _Harry. Potter._

He knew Harry had a crush on her for a while…but he was with Ginny anyways. But Luna doesn't love him. She doesn't even like him. Or..does she? He thought about the ring he had work so hard to earn. Had it all been for nothing?

Luna ate lunch alone in the Great Hall, twirling the pasta on her fork with her usually dreamy eyed face. She stared at the ring on her finger with contempt. Honestly, she hated the thing. Not because of the ring itself. It was beautiful, golden with a clear red ruby in the middle. But because of who it was from and what it meant. If she hadn't been in front of all of her friends when she found out about the ring, she would have just told him she couldn't accept something so expensive…but now she was stuck. Stuck with a guy she didn't love, stuck with a ring she didn't want, and stuck with a lot of stress she didn't need. She pushed her plate aside and watched as a house elf appeared to clean it away. "Hello," she said cheerfully. The elf gave her a confused look, obviously never used to someone acknowledging him. And with a puff, he and the plate disappeared. Luna let out a long sigh and got up from the table to roam the halls. But this time she knew where she was going.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Happy Christmas. I've been thinking about you a lot lately…I can't stop. I also can't wait to see you again. By the way, thanks for those Chocolate Frogs you sent me. Meet me in the Great Hall before breakfast. I have something to tell you._

_Harry_

_p.s I want you to know that I will always love you. And no one will ever get in the way of that. No one._

Ginny sat on her porch admiring the sunset, and already thinking about the classes she would have to focus on the next day. Her clothes were ironed, her books were in her bag, and Harry was in her heart. Right where he was supposed to be. Everything seemed was going perfectly..but something about his letter did seem urgent…but Ginny put this out of her mind as the sun dipped into the darkening sun.

Harry walked through the halls on the way back to the Gryffindor common room, realizing that soon it would be filled with bustling students. And although he would be happy to see everyone again, he liked the castle much better when it was empty. As he walked, he noticed a door that was slightly open. Slowly, he opened it.

The Room of Requirement.

There, Luna was laying on a white cloud looking bright eyed at the thestrals as they flew around her. She tossed an apple towards one of them and the thestral smiled playfully. Nargles danced around her long, blonde hair as she read the latest issue of the Quibbler. Upside-down, of course. "Don't worry Harry. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am," she said, not able to hide the big smile on her face. Harry just stared at her beauty. He wanted to lay there on the cloud and just stay with her forever. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped himself.

"Luna…I can't do this anymore. I'm with Ginny. You're with Neville. I can't deal with this right now. We both can't," Harry said, looking away from what he wanted most in the world.

Tears streamed down Luna's face.

"But you know I'll never forget you." Harry said.

"Get out." Luna sobbed.

"What?" Harry said, surprised that those words had come out of Luna's mouth.

"GET OUT!" she shouted.

Harry ran, hating what he had done to the girl he loved.

And as she slammed the door behind him, her sobbed echoed through the door as her dreams faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Neville grabbed his bags and got off the Hogwarts express, with new hope

Neville grabbed his bags and got off the Hogwarts express, with new hope. He decided to put what Colin had said out of his mind. And as soon as he did, the first thing he saw was Luna's face. He dropped his things and ran to her as she ran towards him. Her warm embrace was the last happy memory he had of her. Because as Luna kissed him on the cheek gently, she opened his hand and dropped the ring into his palm. It was ice cold. "Goodbye, Neville." she said as a tear streamed down Neville's face. He held her hand, but she shook her head and walked away, stronger than ever before.

Harry waited for Ginny in the Great Hall just before breakfast that morning. The Hall began to fill with students, but they were all invisible to Harry. He had to see Ginny. Harry stared down at his feet, ignoring others as they grudgingly shuffled past him. His shoelace was untied….like the rest of his life. And now it was time to tie up the loose ends. "Harry?!" Ginny exclaimed. He half-smiled as he held her tightly in his arms. " I'm so glad you're back. I need to tell you something.."

"Wait..let me go first." She said, letting go of him. Confused, he looked at her and waited for what she would say. "Harry….I don't know how to say this..and I'm sure you weren't expecting me to..but I want to break up." Harry didn't know what to think. A strange feeling erupted inside him..freedom. Liberation. Confusion. _I don't have to hold on to her anymore. I don't have to stay with her. I don't need to feel guilty anymore…_

"Ginny.."

"Harry, I know, I'm sorry.. I just..you're never here for me anymore! You're so distant…and distracted…I need someone who can—"

"Ginny! Thank you."

He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Ginny was dumbfounded.

It was 3 in the morning, and Harry ran, harder and faster than he ever had, and he didn't care who saw.

He would run till the ends of the earth to find her. But luckily, he only had to go just down the hall. He ran up, into the girl's dormitories, and he didn't care who knew. Right up to where Luna was dreaming.

"Luna?" Harry Potter whispered softly into her ear, each word dancing around her heart like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna closed her eyes as he continued, "I can't imagine life without you..Promise you'll love me forever?"

_Ugh. Another stupid dream...must be time for classes…._

She opened her eyes to find Harry kneeling next to her. She touched his soft, smooth face…and it was real.

**The End!!! Sorry if you didn't like the ending..but thanks sooo much for reading my very first fan fiction!! I just about finished the first chapter of my second FF and I plan on posting it tonight…. it's a Dramione and I think it's a lot of fun…so check it out!!**

**And thanks again!! ******


End file.
